<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journey T'wards Home. by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312917">The Journey T'wards Home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff'>justascrubwritingquestionablestuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>* H O L L O W T A L E . [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But something happened, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Ghost is related to Pure and Hornet, God Tamer as Undyne, Grimm as Mettaton EX, Hornet as Papyrus, Kissing in the Rain, Memory Loss, No Sex, No Smut, Pure as Sans, Quirrel as Toriel, Quirrel was Pale's chief advisor, Sad and Happy, Some of this won't make sense, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, The Knight as Frisk, The Pale King as Asgore, The Radiance as Hypergod Asriel, The Shade as Chara, The White Lady was supposed to be Toriel, Tiso as Alphys, pacifist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ghost falls into a mountain to be embraced by the wings of death...</p><p>Only to become a legendary hero in saving a kingdom thought long gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight), Herrah the Beast/Lurien the Watcher/Monomon the Teacher (Hollow Knight), Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight), Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight), Probably More - Relationship, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Quirrel, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>* H O L L O W T A L E . [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is insane, holy crap-</p><p>There ain't gonna be any smut for a LOOOOONG time. (jokinglol)</p><p>My friend gave me the idea for this, so kudos to him.</p><p>Sadly he does not have an AO3 account, but even so, thanks dude.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter explains why Ghost came to the mountain, so...<br/>Nothing related to the actual gameplay or lore of Undertale so far.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I-<br/>Why am I writing this, I swear, nobody will like it except me and a friend, smh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Knight was fed up.</p><p>He'd been searching, travelling and searching, for months and months on end.</p><p>But he's finally given up.</p><p>No hopes.</p><p>No determination.</p><p>Just emptiness.</p><p>He woke up one day with a wiped out memory. His vision was blurred with orange, but it soon went away. He was in the middle of a white desert - a wasteland of dust. He only had a nail, a quill, a blank piece of paper, and an idol of a mysterious bug he didn't recognise.</p><p>With absolutely no idea what happened, he started walking. Even after hours, he didn't feel tired, didn't feel hungry, didn't feel thirsty. He just longed for company.</p><p>But it's taken too long, much too long.</p><p>He craves a voice other than his, the warmth of another, the appreciation of one's. But any company he's found, he receives abuse. Words of hatred. Spiteful actions. So why even be here? What is the point of life if nobody cares?</p><p>As I speak, The Knight makes his way up Mt. Ebott. He trudges up the aged path, boots crunching into the snow.</p><p>A familiar sound of, perhaps, the destruction of a Tik Tik skull.</p><p>Other than himself, his Pure Nail is the only thing The Knight has cared for. Protected and loved, like a child of his own. But objects of battle can not speak. They can't show affection, or show care for their user. They are lifeless.</p><p>And now, he has reached the top of the mountain. As he stares down at the supposedly empty abyss, we scream at him. Tell him that it's not over yet. We want to shake The Knight, remind him that life has its ups and downs, hammer it into his head that his family will always be with him in his heart, in his memory. But he pushes us aside, ignores us, and, standing on his tip toes, his arms spread apart slightly.</p><p>We are painfully reminded of a crow. One of many symbols of death.</p><p>And so, he flies. Down into that damned abyss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WhOo hOo, SuIcIdAl tEnDeNcIeS XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fallen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ghost meets a kindly face.</p><p>The very thing he had been searching for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thekindlyfaceisQuirrelbytheway-</p><p>And holy f u c k is he loveable in this! owo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Ghost's disappointment, he opens his eyes to a blinding flash of light.</p><p>He is laid on a bed of flowers. Buttercups, to be exact. When he sits up, he feels his eye socket - and there is a crack. It bleeds an amount of Void, and he winces, pulling his hand back, as he shakily stands up and observes his surroundings.</p><p>It would appear he was in a cave. The walls were something of a grey-ish navy, and a meagre amount of pink crystals twinkled in the corners of the walls. There was a purple archway leading into said cave, which Ghost had walked towards, but not before picking up his trusty nail and various other pieces of inventory.</p><p>He enters another empty room - there is only a patch of blueish green grass, and Ghost looks at it with bemusement. But something pops out of it - a small creature, consisting of...</p><p>An orange goo?</p><p>Before Ghost can approach the thing, it throws itself to his crack, and begins to fill it with its disgusting, sticky body. If he had a voice, he would scream, but instead, he tries to pull it out, falling into the grass and rolling about in absolute terror.</p><p>'This is it,' Ghost thinks. 'I'm going to die to an orange ball of goo.'</p><p>But before he can even finish thinking those thoughts, he hears footsteps. Seemingly, the little orange freak seems to hear them to, and it withdraws from Ghost's crack, scuttling away - or, at least it tried to, for it got stomped and squashed on.</p><p>Ghost looks up at the figure, expecting a monster of a bug to tower over him. However, he is surprised with a kindly face of a Male's. He was a blue rounded pill of a bug, donning a mysterious mask atop his head, with a navy blue headscarf underneath. Underneath, a dark blue chest-plate, and tied around, a piece of white rope. Under the chest-plate, a baby blue Japanese-styled robe, and round shorts, complete with an interesting, yet elegant, white symbol branded into the chest-plate. The figure also had a nail, but it seemed deprived of use, of action.</p><p>The bug quietly spoke, and his voice made Ghost feel as if his mother was speaking to him. It hurt.</p><p>*I am VERY sorry about that - almost getting infected isn't exactly a warm welcoming. Here, let me help you up-</p><p>The Knight let the motherly bug help him up, but even as he stood, he clung like a vice to his hand. Ghost had finally found a bug who had at least some humanity (buganity??), and it made him quiver with happiness.</p><p>The taller one frowned worriedly at the vessel's cracked mask.</p><p>*Oh dear - your mask, it's cracked! If you would not mind, I can take you to my house in these Ruins and patch it up..?</p><p>Ghost nodded, letting his new friend guide him out of the dark room and into the next - it was almost blinding with its purple brick walls, and there were a pile of red leaves in between to staircases. Thinking of how strong the leaves must have been to stay in that exact spot for ages and ages without rotting a single bit... it removed a tiny, unnoticeable bit of emptiness in his metaphorical soul.</p><p>&lt;~+=+~&gt; &gt;~=+=~&lt;</p><p>As Ghost sat on a wooden chair in the house, spooning the last delicious, heavenly slice of sticky apple and crumble, he decided to run through everything he had learn about the caretaker of the ruins.</p><p>The Cheeto shaped bug (hah) was named Quirrel. He was in his 30's, and was the king's chief advisor. However, something happened at the palace, causing Quirrel to make the decision to flee to these Ruins. Ever since, he self-employed himself as the caretaker - looking after the bugs who had lived deeper in the Ruins, making sure no inch of the place was coated in even a speck of dust, practising jokes and his signature dish, a toffee-apple crumble and custard.</p><p>But who did Quirrel tell jokes to? The bugs in the Ruins weren't really an understanding audience. And why make crumble when you live alone? Quirrel can't have such a large amount of crumble - he always made enough for two.</p><p>Somehow, Quirrel MUST have read Ghost's mind, because he suddenly asked, "You are confused, right?"</p><p>A little bit startled, Ghost nodded. He almost forgot Quirrel was there - he was ever so quiet, so softly-spoken.</p><p>*I have... a special person in the last room of that corridor. She is not to be disturbed. She is resting, and I do not know when she will awake, but... I have faith that she will come back.</p><p>*I always come to feed her, and she swallows, so she must be alive. But whether I will gaze upon those moonlike eyes of hers ever again, or sigh at the sweet melody of her voice... That, I do not know.</p><p>Feeling Quirrel's sorrow, Ghost slid out from his chair, walked over to his dear friend, and hugged him tight. They embraced, like a mother and her dear child.</p><p>Ghost understood how he felt. They both longed for company, laughter, warmth... comfort. And now they had found each other.</p><p>But he couldn't stay. No matter how much his heart longed to stay with Quirrel, he had to continue his quest to find his real family. He had his hopes back, but if he could not find them, even in this abandoned kingdom, he would die.</p><p>Quirrel thought that Ghost was tired, so he lead him to a red bed room. It was obvious that a child had lived in it beforehand, and Ghost felt like one himself. So, Quirrel tucked him up in the red bed, pecked his forehead, mumbled a goodnight, and left the room.</p><p>However, Ghost had other ideas. He slept for only an hour, and he was restless. He sat upright when he heard footsteps. Quirrel was going downstairs, and, taking his nail and various other objects, Ghost crept out of the bed room and followed.</p><p>When he got downstairs, peeking around the corner, he saw Quirrel with his hands alight. Orange flames flickered, as the pill-bug stared at the door.</p><p>Ghost's only means of escape.</p><p>Without hesitation, he ran to Quirrel. Alarmed, the blue being turned and looked at Ghost, his fires going out.</p><p>*Little Ghost- I- wh-what are you doing here? You- you should be in bed..!</p><p>Ghost stared into his eyes blankly.</p><p>*...I- I know, I should be too, but there is something I need to attend to-</p><p>But before he could turn, Ghost grabbed Quirrel's wrist, preventing him from moving.</p><p>*Oh. You're... going to make me come out with it, aren't you, little one?</p><p>Quirrel muttered his words, chuckling nervously afterwards - a noise that made Ghost feel a pang of guilt.</p><p>*I was going to... destroy this door. It is the only exit, and I can't have you leaving. It is too dangerous, far too dangerous.</p><p>Quirrel paused to crouch in front of Ghost.</p><p>*If I let you out, like the other vessels who came here before you, The Pale King will kill you. Take your shade and use it with the others to break the barrier trapping us in this dead kingdom, and destroy all of humanity with his power. And... I can't let that happen."</p><p>Quirrel suddenly stood up, the mysterious mask slung across the side of his head glowing with a quiet hissing sound. And small, pink crystals in the creaks and nooks of the walls - Ghost hadn't even noticed them - glowed with it. The dark room was now lit up solemnly, and Quirrel's eyes were misty and mysterious.</p><p>*Little one. If you want to go out there... if you want to reach your fate of death... prove to me you are worthy. That you are worthy enough to even step out there, into the cold, bitter kingdom of Hallownest.</p><p>&lt;~+=+~&gt; &gt;~=+=~&lt;</p><p>Quirrel was weeping, weak on his knees and hugging Ghost tight. He knew he couldn't stop him from going, but he was scared, so scared that this new friend who he felt that he'd known since the beginning of time would be gone in a matter of seconds. Ghost felt less empty, a black tear of void seeping down his cheek. Quirrel wiped it away with his thumb, smiling sadly.</p><p>*Funny, is it not? I am pathetic. I can not save a single vessel, no matter how hard I try, how much I beg and pray.</p><p>*… Please, little Ghost. Be safe.</p><p>Ghost remained silent, squeezing Quirrel's hands tightly.</p><p>*...huh. You return my emotions with stoic silence... Heh. I like that.</p><p>Quirrel got up, turning around and opening the doors.</p><p>*I like that very much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quirrel has a VERY sad backstory.</p><p>He left when Monomon had to be sealed away, lived with the White Lady...</p><p>But now she's asleep. God knows what'll wake her up. :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Familiar (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghost comes across 2 bugs that are like him.</p>
<p>And the familiarity hurts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pure has a voice, and it probably sounds h0t.<br/>Not like, Grimm hot, but like<br/>Chill, relaxed, Dream Daddy voice.<br/>Like a dad, I suppose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow in Hallownest was different.</p>
<p>Unlike the Surface's hard and bitter chunks of snow, it was soft and silky, like a blanket.</p>
<p>Ghost was already painfully reminded of Quirrel. The snow as soft as his hands, but nowhere as warm. His nail dragged through it, making a sort of line through the snow, like a small, empty river almost. He was drawing on his blank map with the quill - he drew the entrance to the Ruins, labelling it with curly, elegant handwriting. As the pen danced across the paper, he stepped OVER a fallen branch.</p>
<p>Now, dear reader, I need you to realise how important the fact that the branch was not stepped on, otherwise what'll happen next will not seem as extraordinary as it is. What will happen next will be completely unexpected and out of the ordinary, and if you don't fully grasp its mystery, you won't be able to really feel how Ghost feels.</p>
<p>Speaking of him, he was approaching what seemed to be a bridge of sorts. It was poorly made, and there was just enough of a gap for him to walk through with ease. Under the bridge seemed to be an empty pit - nothing much.</p>
<p>But then, he paused.</p>
<p>He heard the snap of wood behind him.</p>
<p>He whizzed around...</p>
<p>Nothing there except a broken branch.</p>
<p>He stared at that branch for a good 10 seconds, making sure that there really was nobody else watching him, before turning around and continuing his trek. But he stopped, right in front of the bridge.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Because his suspicions were right.</p>
<p>The tall figure loomed over his back, menacingly. Ghost wasn't facing it, but he saw the shadow of the bug.</p>
<p>*Vessel.</p>
<p>The word rolled off his tongue, quietly but threateningly.</p>
<p>*You know how to greet a new pal, right? If so, turn around and shake my hand, won't you?</p>
<p>Ghost turned around, facing the shadow cloaked figure. It was tall - taller than the bridge, in fact. It put out one of- no, its only hand.</p>
<p>Ghost reluctantly grabbed it to shake-</p>
<p>pFFFFFFFBTFBTBFTf.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The figure chuckled, the shadow gone, revealing its appearance.</p>
<p>*heheh. the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny.</p>
<p>Ghost stared at the bug, feeling surprised, a painful stab of familiarity, and amused.</p>
<p>Its horns had 3 jagged bits in the middle, its mask similar to those of Ghost's except it was slimmer, smoother - however, there was a square, snowy white bandage over its right eye, and cracks above it that connected to it perfectly, like a broken egg shell. The tall being wore a green, short-sleeved leather jacket, but its right arm was tied around the actual bug's missing arm. Under that, a dark, crimson jumper with a roll-neck, denim jeans ripped at the knees, and...</p>
<p>Green, fluffy slippers that looked like moss-creepers.</p>
<p>*… hey, bucko, my eyes are up here.</p>
<p>Ghost looked up into the bug's eye(s), startled.</p>
<p>*anyways, you're a vessel, right?</p>
<p>*that's hilarious. almost too funny for words.</p>
<p>*the name's pure. pure the hollow knight.</p>
<p>Ghost ALMOST winced at the familiarity.</p>
<p>*i'm actually supposed to be on watch for vessels right now, but... y'know...</p>
<p>*i can't be bothered to capture anybody. too much effort.</p>
<p>*but my sister, hornet...</p>
<p>*she's a vessel-hunting FANATIC.</p>
<p>*in fact, I think that's her over there.</p>
<p>Ghost turned around with a start, panicking. He didn't want to be captured - who KNOWS what could happen??</p>
<p>*… i got an idea. go through this... this gate thingy.</p>
<p>*yeah, go right through. sis made the bars too wide to stop anyone.</p>
<p>The pair hurried through the gate, Pure following from behind lazily, a smile painted across his face (he didn't visibly have a mouth, but his eyes were slightly crinkled).</p>
<p>Ghost looked to his left and saw a statue that looked... convenient.</p>
<p>*quickly, behind that conveniently shaped statue.</p>
<p>So Ghost did just that. And from Pure's point of view, he was completely invisible.</p>
<p>Just at that moment, another bug came running up to Pure.</p>
<p>*sup, sis?</p>
<p>Hornet was taller than Ghost, but shorter than Pure. Her mask's horns were completely smooth, with only the tips at the end being sharp. She wore a huge, elegant cloak of red, which was open at an angle. Under the cloak was a white pistol belt, ascot, and dress aiguillette - she looked like a colonel in the war - and she had white, smooth trousers, not a crinkle to be seen, and knee high boots of black. On her back was a needle, ones used for sewing, but it wasn't an ordinary needle - it was as big as Quirrel's nail, slightly bigger, in fact, yet the woman carried it on her back with ease.</p>
<p>Ghost was scared.</p>
<p>*You know what's up, brother!</p>
<p>There was a bite to her voice, but she wasn't overwhelmingly intimidating. In fact, she was like a child, almost - but Pure seemed to be taking her seriously.</p>
<p>*It's been EIGHT days - EIGHT, I tell you! - and you STILL haven't.</p>
<p>*Recalibrated.</p>
<p>*Your.</p>
<p>*TRAPS!!</p>
<p>If Ghost was in range, he would have fallen flat on his back from the sheer bark of Hornet's voice.</p>
<p>*All you ever do is lie in the snow and sleep like a hibernating Gruzz Mother! Honestly, I don't understand how we're related sometimes...</p>
<p>*Besides, what are you even doing?!</p>
<p>Pure gave a half-hearted shrug.</p>
<p>*admirin' the intricate details of this statue. they're REALLY impressive, almost as impressive as your pizzas. why don't you look with me, eh?</p>
<p>Ghost almost screamed in panic - if that happened, he'd be seen, and dead for sure! What was Pure doing? Did he lie? Was this like an anime betrayal? Oh god, this is too much even for ME to comprehend!</p>
<p>*NO! I don't have TIME for that, you heathen!!</p>
<p>Hornet stomped in the snow like a child, her arms crossed impatiently. Ghost saw a child for a split second, before snapping back to reality.</p>
<p>*What if a VESSEL comes through? If I'm standing here ogling at this (not actually) poor excuse of a statue, then it might sneak past us - right under our noses!</p>
<p>*And then, some other thieving bug will capture it! So I MUST be the one to capture the vessel when it arrives!</p>
<p>Hornet suddenly changed expression and pose, the back of her right hand under her chin, her left arm crossed, holding her other elbow, her eyes closed, as if she was thinking - or trying to look cool, which to Pure, it did, but to ghost, it was a poor attempt.</p>
<p>*Then I, The Grand Hornet, will finally be awarded the things of which I most CERTAINLY deserve!</p>
<p>*Respect... Recognition...</p>
<p>*I'll finally be able to fill in the gap of The Five Great Knights! And simple citizens and commoners of Hallownest alike will beg and plead on their knees to be my friend!</p>
<p>*I will be showered in a bath of kisses every morning...</p>
<p>Pure quizzically rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>*hmmm... maybe this statue will help ya.</p>
<p>*PURE! You are NOT helping!! You fainéant! You shirker! You... you LAZYBONES!</p>
<p>And back to the stomping.</p>
<p>*All you do is sit around and- and BOONDOGGLE!</p>
<p>*You get more torpid by the hour!</p>
<p>*jeez, hornet, take it easy. 'sides, i getta ton of work every day.</p>
<p>*a skele-ton.</p>
<p>Insert a 'ba-dum-tsss' from literally nowhere, as Pure seemingly winks to the side... or at YOU. Yes, YOU, the reader.</p>
<p>*OH FUCK ME, PURE!</p>
<p>An unnoticeable, comical sigh from Ghost, and a 'rage' filled facepalm from Hornet.</p>
<p>*c'mon, sis. you're wearing a shit-eating grin right now.</p>
<p>*I know, and I hate myself for it.</p>
<p>*Why does somebody as grand as ME have to work so hard to be appreciated??</p>
<p>*wowie. it sounds like you're workin' yourself...</p>
<p>You know what's next.</p>
<p>*down to the bone.</p>
<p>And now, a shrug to the audience, as if Pure is a puppet being forced to make puns so cheesy that they're funny against his own will, and that he's thrown zero shits out of the window.</p>
<p>Hornet kicks the snow in agitation, absolutely pissed.</p>
<p>*UGH! Oh, whatever- I'm leaving you and your stupidity for my traps.</p>
<p>*As for your work, at least TRY to put a little bit of... BACKBONE into it!</p>
<p>'Coincidentally', a cricket chirps.</p>
<p>*NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!</p>
<p>Hornet runs off into the deeper area of the forest.</p>
<p>Or, at least, for about 5 seconds, before running back, chuckling a little 'haha', and THEN running off.</p>
<p>*… 'aight, you can come out now.</p>
<p>Ghost walks over to pure, shivering from how still he had to be, and from how cold and numb his body has got.</p>
<p>Pure chuckled, patting Ghost sympathetically because he didn't feel cold in the slightest.</p>
<p>*you oughta get going, kiddo. she might come back.</p>
<p>*… unless ya wanna sit through more of my uproarious jokes?</p>
<p>Ghost frantically shook his head (despite the question being rhetorical), pulling another chuckle from Pure.</p>
<p>*cya around, bud. don't let the cold get to ya.</p>
<p>Ghost nodded, waving a goodbye to Pure before turning and following Hornet's footsteps. Pure sighed, looking up to the empty, black ceiling.</p>
<p>Pure felt horrible for keeping such a big secret, but he had to.</p>
<p>Until the Judgement, no major secrets could be revealed. He had to see if Ghost really was the person he seemed to be.</p>
<p>And not a backstabbing liar like all the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whatthefucki'msoweird<br/>You thought Hornet was a goofball? Wait until the end when she meets Lace.</p>
<p>This is gonna have to be split into multiple chapters, because there's WAY too much content in the 'Snowdin phase' to be put into one single chapter.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this first part!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Familiar (Part 2).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghost finds himself mesmerised by the beauty of the snow-ashen forest.</p><p>He also finds himself caught up in more wacky situations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jesus Christ, I'm probably gonna suck ass when it comes to linking this to the actual game-<br/>Sorry if I'm not accurate... -^-||</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost was surprised, to say the least.</p><p>Everywhere he looked, a flake of cold white. Snow was everywhere: it completely coated the trees, the ground, himself - hell, probably even the wastelands below the cliffs.</p><p>He was too awed by the beauty to question how it snowed underground.</p><p>As he walked, he saw a box. Beside it was a sign, telling him that he could put whatever he liked in the box... and somehow, it'd be transferred to the next available box, ready to be emptied and filled again.</p><p>A dimensional box was one thing Ghost never expected to see, even in Hallownest.</p><p>He looked at his already full inventory.</p><p>He had a used bandage, bug candy, a spider donut, a flask of spider cider, a small box of toffee apple crumble, a stick, a weird-looking doll and a faded ribbon.</p><p>In the box, he stowed away the cider, the stick, and the bug candy. As for the bandage, he dropped it in a small, barely noticeable pothole.</p><p>Then, he took out a pair of 'tough gloves' from the box, and slipped them on over his paws.</p><p>Yes, paws. Vessels actually have cute, squishy beans, like those of a cat, but they're CERTAINLY not cats. And ABSOLUTELY NOT nekos or furries.</p><p>Now, he looked to his left. There was a lone fishing pole by a river, of which he decided to check out.</p><p>When he reached it, he saw that the line was underwater. He took the line out, revealing a note on the hook, which he opened. It read out:</p><p>*Call me! Here's my number!</p><p>Ghost had his cell phone, but even so, he preferred NOT to call...</p><p>&lt;`|-+-|`&gt; &gt;`|+-+|`&lt;</p><p>Ghost had sat himself by the box, petting his Tik Tik, Dish.</p><p>I forgot to mention that he had a pet. He found this Tik Tik beside him when he woke up in the flowers, and it snuggled up to him.</p><p>So he just HAD to take her.</p><p>After feeding her a bit of the spider donut (he was rather unsettled about that, but Dish didn't have a clue), he got up, stowing her away safely in his hip pouch.</p><p>He knew that the siblings would be just up ahead, so as he walked, he dusted a bit of snow off of himself, making sure he was at least presentable.</p><p>When Ghost entered the room, he saw Hornet and Pure talking.</p><p>*So, as I was saying about God Tamer-</p><p>Hornet looked to the side and noticed Ghost.</p><p>She looked at Pure, who also looked at Ghost.</p><p>And then, a weird pattern occurred - Pure looked at Hornet, who looked at Ghost, Hornet looked at Pure, who looked at Ghost, and the two goofballs were speeding up, until they were going at an incredible speed, the snow around their feet flying about, but not so that it attacked them...</p><p>Until they finally stopped, with their backs to Ghost. Hornet, in a stage whisper, spoke to Pure.</p><p>*Pure. Oh my Wyrm. Is that...</p><p>She whizzed around, pointing accusingly at Ghost.</p><p>*A VESSEL??!?!?!!!??!</p><p>…</p><p>It turned out that she was pointing at a nearby Crawlid, which crawled about nervously.</p><p>*uhm.</p><p>*actually, i think that's a crawlid.</p><p>*Oh.</p><p>Hornet sighed, facing Pure in utter disappointment. Pure just grinned, eyeing Ghost, who then made a 'menacing pose', all ready for Hornet to marvel upon.</p><p>*… hey sis, what's that in front of the crawlid?</p><p>Hornet looked, and then gasped at the 'wondrous', 'amazing' vessel in her view.</p><p>Ghost felt like an idiot.</p><p>*OH MY GOD!!!!!</p><p>*… (is that a vessel, pure?)</p><p>*(yyyep.)</p><p>*OHMYGOD!!!!</p><p>*PURE! I FINALLY DID IT!</p><p>*GOD TAMER WILL...</p><p>*I'M GONNA...</p><p>*I'LL BE SO...</p><p>Hornet pauses her excited rant for a second, looking at Pure for help.</p><p>*… popular?</p><p>*YES! POPULAR, POPULAR, POPULAR!</p><p>Hornet twirls around as if she's still yet to see 13, and after a few extra moments of happiness, she stands still, facing Ghost, clearing her throat.</p><p>*Ahem.</p><p>*VESSEL!</p><p>She points directly at Ghost this time, and he flinched, almost startled.</p><p>*You shan't pass this area! I, The Grand Hornet, shall stop you!!</p><p>*I'll then incarcerate you! You'll be delivered to The White Palace!</p><p>*Then... THEN!!</p><p>Hornet paused dramatically. She has no idea what happens to the captured vessels. Not even during training sessions, has God Tamer revealed a snippet of what happens to them.</p><p>*I don't actually KNOW what happens next.</p><p>*In any case! Proceed... IF YOU DARE!</p><p>She runs off, cackling ('NYAHAHAHAHAHA!') like a witch.</p><p>Ghost and Pure stare at each other for a good few seconds, before he speaks up.</p><p>*that went well, methinks.</p><p>*hey, don't sweat it, kiddo. i can tell you're nervous...</p><p>*by the way your eyebrows are furrowed.</p><p>*anyways, i'll keep my eye out for ya. see ya.</p><p>Pure follows Hornet suit, winking - or, blinking - at Ghost beforehand.</p><p>Ghost stands, almost baffled by what just happened.</p><p>He took Dish out of his hip pouch and hugged her tight, listening to her trill happily.</p><p>His journey's going to be VERY long, and he can see that now...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>schoolwork: owo? was dis?<br/>me: ohgodohjesusohfUCK--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Familiar. (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghost discovers blue magic.<br/>He also discovers the feelings of frustration and victory.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruh<br/>What's canoodleing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost was starting to remember things.</p>
<p>For example, his name was Ghost, and he was definitely a Male, as he found out after a quick peek.</p>
<p>But that was about it.</p>
<p>He was, however, extremely puzzled with the siblings.</p>
<p>How come he felt so much familiarity whenever he was near them? What were they really to him? He wanted to know, he felt determined to find out.</p>
<p>But for now, he was pitying Hornet's poor crafting skills.</p>
<p>In the next room, a poorly made 'sentry' was 'reserved for Hornet' when she'd become one of 'The Five Great Knights'.</p>
<p>Who were these knights anyways? And why would they be called that when there's sure to be more than just five?</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Ghost moved on to the next room without a care, even when he let Dish relieve herself behind the post.</p>
<p>He still hoped that Hornet knew never to eat yellow snow, though.</p>
<p>Now, he approached a sign, standing before a more well made sentry. Ghost reads the sign:</p>
<p>*THE STATION OF ZE'MER. SHE HAS THE AMAZING POWER TO SEE THINGS WHEN THEY MOVE.</p>
<p>That made no sense, but oh well.</p>
<p>Ghost passed the sentry-</p>
<p>Or so he tried to, when he froze right in front of the sentry, for a grey figure had emerged from beneath the post suddenly.</p>
<p>*Did something move? Me'hon, was it ones imagination?</p>
<p>*It can't be. Why does che' wake? Why does che' persist?</p>
<p>Whoever this woman was, she was weird and... sad. Her hair draped over her eyes, and it looked like a robe almost. Even her antennas drooped sadly.</p>
<p>*Ahh, Le'mer. If you are a vessel...</p>
<p>She suddenly hopped over the desk of the post, with a double ended spear, completely forged of Pale Ore, from the looks of things.</p>
<p>*I shall ensure you are dead so long in time.</p>
<p>Oh dear.</p>
<p> &gt;\/^\/&gt;</p>
<p>Surprisingly, all Ghost had to do was swing the doll he had around and give it to this Grey Mourner.</p>
<p>She was absolutely smitten with it, but at the same time, was startled.</p>
<p>*S-s-something gifted me the doll of my love...</p>
<p>*Le'mer, is it but the ghost of my past that I have fought?</p>
<p>*Ze'mer needs... a sniff of one's flower...</p>
<p>And the head popped back under the sentry.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Ghost wheezed a high-pitched one, flopping over in pain. He got a whack right to where the gut would have been (if he had any), and it h u r t bad.</p>
<p>Dish crawled out of his hip pouch while he shivered in pain, up the sentry, and bonked her head on a bell.</p>
<p>Ze'mer rose yet again.</p>
<p>*Ahhh, Le'mer. Who is there... Nobody?</p>
<p>And down she went.</p>
<p>A second time rung the bell, and she rose yet again.</p>
<p>*Are thou meled'lovers playing yet another trick on me? Comical.</p>
<p>Down she went...</p>
<p>A third ring, and-</p>
<p>*Giant one? Are you doing this to me? Ahhh.</p>
<p>Just- one more time-</p>
<p>*Ahh, could it be thy Gendered Child? Me'lon, but she is too loud..?</p>
<p>Before the fifth ring could happen, Ghost swept Dish off the desk and back into his pouch.</p>
<p>He was exhausted, but also curious. He had discovered something new - something he decided to call 'blue magic'.</p>
<p>Now, he remembered Pure saying something along the lines of 'stop signs are RED. so imagine a BLUE stop sign instead.' He followed what he said, and what do you know... it worked.</p>
<p>How did such a lazy, down-to-earth bug come up with such a logical, sensible way to remember such a thing?</p>
<p>And why was he helping Ghost?</p>
<p>God knows why, but hey, it's help.</p>
<p>Now he was in the next room. He, 'funnily enough', wasn't surprised to see a sign right in the middle of a square of ice. He went to step on the ice-</p>
<p>And ended up sliding all the way to the other side. Dish followed after, dizzy from spinning like a pinwheel.</p>
<p>Ghost tried again, and fortunately, smacked his body right into the sign. Dish stayed behind as Ghost read the sign:</p>
<p>*Ice in all directions; Snowdin Town to the East.</p>
<p>'A town?' Ghost thought to himself as he skilfully glided back. 'Who could bare to live in such cold conditions?'</p>
<p>He thought about it for a bit before realising his pet was missing.</p>
<p>'Oh. O h. Oh, fuck.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cant be bothered<br/>To google what it is</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>